


Tear You Apart

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sal showing off his guitar sKiLlS, Song Lyrics, don't ask me what this is, lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Just before the 4th episode, Travis comes over for a visit.Btw, I suggest you listen to She Wants Revenge while reading this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the fuck this is.

It was a normal day. There was a thunderstorm going on, Gizmo was watching TV, and Sal was at home by himself because everyone else was in class.

It was a normal day.

That was, until there was a knock at the door.

Sal got up and opened it, surprised to see Travis standing there soaking wet. "Oh! Travis!" Sal exclaimed, moving out of the way and opening the door wider so that Travis can come inside, which he does. "Come in, come in. Why are you outside in the rain?"                           "Why didn't you tell me you moved?"      "I just wasn't thinking about it, I'm sorry man"                                                              "I made a fool of myself in front of your dad"                                                              "Wha-?" Travis cuts him off. "Don't ask" "Alright..."

Sal closes the door. "Well... um... Would you like me to give you the grand tour?" "Sure"

Sal happily shows Travis around the house, eventually coming to his room which he opens the door to. "And this is my room!" Travis's eyes immediately go to his guitar.                                          "You have a guitar?"                                   "Yeah. This is actually my second. The first one broke after Todd tried to modify it so I could do ghost shit with it"                                                                  "Hm. Can I hear you play something?"   "I guess" Sal grabs his guitar then starts playing a tune. Travis smiles a bit then much to, if we're being completely honest here, both of their surprise. Sal starts to sing.

" _Got a big plan. His mind's set. Maybe it's right. At the right place and right time. Maybe tonight. In a whisper or a handshake sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard. Wait nevermind. Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her best friend. It's no thing. Maybe it slipped. But the slip turns to terror and a crush to a like. When she walked in he froze up. Leave it to fright. It's cute in a way till you cannot speak. and you leave to have a cigarette. Knees get weak. Escape was just a nod and a casual wave. Obsess about it. Heavy for the next two days. It's only just a crush. It'll go away. It's just like all the others. It'll go away. Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know. You pray it all away but it continues to grow."_

Travis sings along with him. They both change one of the words.

" _ **I want to hold you close. Skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes boy. So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close. Soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear. I wanna fucking tear you apart**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for this because oH bOy

Sal sits there starring at Travis for a solid thirty seconds before Travis steps towards him, puts his guitar in it's spot, then stands in front of Sal. His crotch is level with the other man's face.

"Wh-why are you standing so close to me...?"

"Because I know what you want to do, and I want you to do it" Travis says this in a deep, and seductive voice. It would've made Sal blush if he had a face. Travis unclips Sal's mask and lets it fall to the floor before slowly running his hands along from the back of Sal's head to his cheeks, lifting his head up a bit.

Travis then leans down and kisses him and Sal kisses back, neither one caring about all the scaring and the chunk missing from his own or the other's lips. Travis pulls away just enough so he can speak, his voice still in that seductive tone and his lips brushing against Sal's "Do it, Sal." Sal says nothing. "If it'll make you more inclined to do it, my adorable little Sally face, I'm hard as a rock right now"

Sal takes a deep breath, slowly lets it out, then undos the front of the other man's pants as Travis straightens himself out. Sal pulls Travis's dick out and lets out a small "Oh" at how big it is, causing the owner of such dick to giggle. "I take it that means you like it?" Sal licks it, slowly nods, then says "O-Of course I like  **your** dick"

"Good, now do what you, what I, want" 

Sal nods, then starts to cover Travis's dick with small and quick licks. He then plants a kiss on it before starting to lightly suck the tip, causing Travis to let out a delightful little noise.

Sal continues to do this, sucking harder and having more of it in his mouth. Even lightly biting it at one point. But stops just before he cums and pulls it out of his mouth.

"Wh-why did you stop, Sal?"

"Because I don't want Daddy to cum first. I'll only let him cum after he makes me cum"

Travis giggles. "Y-You naughty little boy... I'll give you what you want..."

After some time, the two of them are laying on Sal's bed. Their clothes on the floor, Sal's mask probably lost to the dark obiss (rip my spelling) of the underside of Sal's bed along with his hair ties, Travis's arm wraped around Sal's waist and Sal's arm wraped around Travis's, Sal's face nuzzled into Travis's neck and the two of them in almost perfect happiness.

"Y'know what would be perfect right now?"

"What?~"

"If you played Daddy another song on your guitar right now"

"I could try~"

"Then do it"

Sal grabs his guitar then lays back down before starting to play it, singing at the same time.

" _Let's drive tonight. Out on the road. Don't know where we're goin' but it feels so right in every turn. Feel the heat from the ground like we both might die, tonight. I swear the world stops spinnin' when you're pressed up against me tight, tonight. Don't know where we're going but it feels so right. All the things you've said and done will fade away"_

" **Starrin' at your reflection thinkin' of the things that you've done. You're hopin' for a change of direction or maybe just a place in the sun. All the things you'd do, all the things you'd say. Never dull the pain, the price of redemption. Hey, come on. Get your big love on. Get your big love** "

" _Starrin' at your reflection thinkin' of the things that you've done. You're hopin' for a change of direction or maybe just a place in the sun. All the things you'd do, all the things you'd say. Never dull the pain, the price of redemption. Hey, come on. Get your big love on. Get your big love. How does it feel to make it day by day? How does it feel to make it day by day? How does it feel to be beaten down till your on your knees?"_

" _ **Starrin' at your reflection thinkin' of the things that you've done. You're hopin' for a change of direction or maybe just a place in the sun. All the things you'd do, all the things you'd say. Never dull the pain, the price of redemption. Hey, come on. Get your big love on. Get your big love**_ "


End file.
